1. Weed Control
The use of selective herbicides for controlling specific weeds or plants in crops has become almost a universal practice. The market for these herbicides approaches a billion dollars annually. Even with this extensive use, weed control remains a significant and costly problem for the farmer.
Present day herbicides used singly or in so-called tank mixes require careful management to be effective. Time and method of application and stage of weed plant development are critical to getting good weed control with herbicides. Application of large amounts of preemergence herbicides can result in a commitment to grow the same crop in subsequent years because of chemical persistence in the soil which prevents rotation with a crop sensitive to that herbicide. Furthermore, some weed species are simply resistant to the available herbicides. Therefore, the development of effective herbicides increases in importance every year, especially as other weeds are controlled and thus reduce interplant competition.
Weed control in maize is currently accomplished by soil application of herbicides that are applied before the crop emerges and prior to the observation of a weed problem. The preemergence herbicides currently used adequately control most dicot and monocot (grass) weeds in maize. However, annual grass weeds such as wild proso millet and wooly cupgrass and perennial grass weeds commonly escape preemergence weed control. Preemergence herbicides require rainfall for activation, and under low rainfall conditions they fail to control grass weeds in corn. Furthermore, some preemergence herbicides persist in the soil and several have been detected as groundwater contaminants. The options for controlling these escape grass weeds are very limited. A postemergence herbicide for grass weed control in maize would be very beneficial. An attractive alternative to developing new herbicides to combat this weed control problem in maize and/or to decrease the amount of herbicide carryover and groundwater contamination in maize fields from the existing herbicides is to develop maize hybrids or varieties that are tolerant to other existing herbicides that normally kill all monocot (grass) species. The herbicide POAST.TM. (BASF Corp., Parsippany, N.J.) kills most grasses, and is applied at lower rates than many preemergence herbicides. POAST.TM. is nonpersistent in the environment and therefore does not represent a groundwater contamination threat. POAST.TM.-tolerant maize would provide the producer with increased weed management flexibility because POAST.TM. could be applied when a grass weed problem was detected without risk of damage to the crop and only to the areas with a weed problem. Therefore, postemergence control of local weed problems would further decrease the amount of herbicide applied compared to existing preemergence weed control strategies.